fanficcollectivefandomcom-20200214-history
Jacqueline (A Different Path)
Jacqueline, otherwise known by her infamous nickname Jack the Ripper, is the head torturer of the Imperial Capital's Reconditioning Department. When Budo passed away as a result of his engagement with the now rogue Jaegers, she was promoted to be the new Great General by the Prime Minister and the Emperor, almost immediately she instigated her authority quickly by eliminating both the Elite Seven and Group of Terror. She wielded the Teigu known as Demonic Savagery: Devil's Heart 'before it was removed from her body, as well as 'Sinister Black Death: Basilisk '''and '''Blood Collection: Absordex. Appearance Jacqueline is a tall, beautiful young woman with a slender figure, waist-length auburn hair, and strangely unique eyes with white irises and black sclerae. She has a dark grey ear piercing in each ear and normally wears a unique black and red dress with matching stockings, black heels and a single red opera-length glove over her right hand and arm. When travelling she also tends to wear a long black trench coat. However, when she is in the torture chambers, more specifically her personal torture chamber, and when she has another person locked inside, always another woman, she sheds all of her clothes. During the siege of the Imperial Capital she dons a new outfit consisting of a similar dress to her previous one, two red colored arm guards as well as a shoulder guard on her right arm, and finger claws on ever single finger for her left hand. She also has a small choker tied around her neck as well. Twenty years after the fall of the Empire and her disappearance alongside Kahfka as per the terms of her agreement with Esdeath, she's relatively remained the same in physical appearance except her hair has grown slightly longer and she has braided some of it into two hip-length ponytails. She also dresses more formerly in a black and red cheongsam with one detached sleeve over her right arm that was colored red. When at home she wore slipper-like shoes, but when outside either hunting or travelling she wears knee-high black vambraces. Personality Jacqueline's personality bears many resemblances to Esdeath before she was changed by Tatsumi, such as being a brutal sadist who loves causing injury and harm to others. However, the similarities stop there. Jacqueline is considered to be even worse then the rogue General, hence her nickname "Jack the Ripper", and is feared by many within the Empire for her blood lust and lack of empathy for others. She also shows traces of apparent insanity, often having bouts of childish giggling after killing someone and licking away the blood she gets on either her hand or the weapon she uses. She's also blatantly shown and embraces that she likes members of the same sex as her, with one of her ways to relieve stress being to have other young women around her age locked in her personal torture chamber and stripped naked so that she can have her way with them. Even then, however, there is still a chance that if she "doesn't feel good" she will brutally murder them. Other then that, she normally lets the women she has in there go free without any hassle. She does however possess compassion and other, more humane feelings as shown with her interactions with her bodyguard and subordinate, the Inquisitor, when she allows him to take the day off while she goes to eliminate the Elite Seven and Group of Terror assassination teams. She also refers to him sometimes as her "Beloved Subordinate" or "My Inquisitor", implying that their relationship extends beyond master and subordinate to being genuine friends. She also recognizes determination and strength in others as seen in Kahfka when, even though her friends and allies had all been killed, she was willing to die fighting against her regardless of the odds, so instead of ending her life Jacqueline offered her the chance to become her subordinate and become even stronger then if she had stayed with the Elite Seven. She later reveals her true colors during the siege of the Imperial Capital that shows she is actually a deeply wounded and emotionally scarred individual who wants nothing more then to watch the Empire burn for the tragedy they brought down on her when she was a child. She holds onto this belief throughout the entire engagement up until she is held at spear point by Esdeath after Devil's Heart was ripped out of her body. Through talking with the former General and learning from her that she was not alone in the fact that they had all experienced some form of tragedy in their life, which is what brought them together to try and stop the Prime Minister, and that her killing innocent people as revenge would make her just as bad at him. In a twist of fate, she is spared by not only Esdeath but by Akame, despite Jacqueline torturing killing the latter's sister, since they all didn't want to see any more death. She becomes thankful beyond belief but knows her sins could never be forgiven, so she and Kahfka make an agreement with their former enemies to disappear and never hurt anyone ever again. Twenty years later when Camilla, Solomon, and Morgan arrive at her home, she is shown to still have some traits of her former personality, which include giving them her trademark cocky grin, however she no longer displays her sadistic tendencies. Equipment / Skills Jacqueline, as shown with her fight against the two leaders of the Group of Terror and Elite Seven, one being a former Rakshasa Demon, she possessed monstrous strength and durability since she was able to survive a blow that crushed her trachea and should've killed her. Aside from this, her Teigu, Devil's Heart, is what makes her such a formidable opponent to fight against. It's unorthodox ability in which she can weaponize her bone structure and manipulate its growth in order to create sharpened blades to use in combat proves to be highly lethal in close-range engagements, and its secondary ability in which it can heal and regenerate any injury Jacqueline sustains allows her to continue fighting. She also possesses an exceptional sense of range in the darkness, being able to fight all of the members of the Elite Seven and Group Terror toe-to-toe in pitch black conditions, with only brief moments of light occurring. Since she is the head torturer for the Imperial Capital's Reconditioning Department she has extensive knowledge of the human body and knows what organs can cause instant death or allow a person to die slowly and painfully, which can come into play during a fight and give her an advantage over her opponents. Gallery